


What Do I Wear?

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All Human AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Bella stresses over what dress to wear to her date.





	What Do I Wear?

Bella was going through the few dresses that she considered date worthy with a scathing look.

 _'None of them cut it!'_ She thought as she went through them a fourth time. 

Through her search she found the mustard yellow monstrosity Lobelia forced her to wear to her wedding to Otho. She shivered as the memories from that day had to admit that she still had nightmares about it as much as Bilbo still did. The vivid image of the pair of siblings (friends of Otho's) that flirting quite blatantly and...overly sexual manner. Another shiver ran through her as all the memory of her saying no to the brother as he kept gropping at her. If it weren't for her rather amazing aim when kicking she doesn't believe he would have stopped.

But Dwalin is not him...Dwalin is  _so_ much better. He is nice and even if he can be bit loud at times she finds it rather endearing and can't help but think of him as a great big bear. 

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked as he passed by her room.

"No...I can't figure out what to wear Bill," Bella said as she again looked at her closet as if it held the answer to everything.

Bilbo grinned at his sister and walked inside. 

Looking at the closet, Bilbo pulled out the dress from Lobelia's wedding and held up a black dress she in didn't know she even had. 

"Where'd that come from? I know the dresses I have and that was not there before," Bella said as she approached Bilbo.

Bilbo grinned and said, "This is because I had it behind my back...meaning it will most likely need to be ironed."

Bella grinned at Bilbo before looking at the yellow monster. 

"But why the other one?" She asked curiously.

Bilbo's grin seemed to widen and he said, "The mustard monster has a rather lovely shade of poppy red sash that if unsown properly can make a rather lovely belt for the black number."

Bella jumped on Bilbo giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek and pulled the yellow dress from the hanger and ran out yelling, "Could you please iron the black dress while I destroy this one Bill?"

"Yes of course!" Bilbo replied a satisfied smile on his lips as he went to do as was asked.


End file.
